candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Dreamworld
Dreamworld was a world in Candy Crush Saga. It was required that you complete level 50 in order to access Dreamworld. Additionally a player cannot progress to new levels in the Dreamworld until the equivalent level was completed in Reality. For example, Dreamworld level 171 cannot be played until Reality episode Cupcake Circus was completed. Clicking on the lock brings up a popup box which says: Next dream is locked complete another episode in the Saga to unlock your next dream adventure. In Dreamworld, Tiffi was tired, having just helped many mascots. She goes to bed and ends up in Dreamworld. There were 665 levels in Dreamworld. The first 65 levels were released on 27 November 2013 and the mobile devices on 10 December 2013, almost 2 months after the release of the episode Meringue Moor. On 6 May 2015, King ceased making further episodes as Dozy Dawn was released, marking this series' final ending at a final count of 665 levels. Final release was 6 May 2015 for web and 20 May 2015 for mobile. In an update on 11 December 2016, access to Dreamworld was removed from mobile. However, King claimed that this removal was temporary, but the duration currently remains unknown.https://care.king.com/en/candy-crush-saga/dream-world-disappeared. In 17 May 2017, Dreamworld was completely removed on the recent major update several minutes before the release of the 169th episode, Watermelon Waves. See the full list of Dreamworld levels. Web description Dreamworld is unlocked once you pass level 50. This enchanting experience introduces a new layer of equilibrium-based gameplay; keeping Odus the Owl perched on his half moon by crushing certain candies which keep him steady. Once you’ve unlocked the magical Dreamworld (available after level 50), you can experience the earlier levels of the game again with a dream-like twist. If you prefer, you can still return to your existing level position in Candy Kingdom - your progress will not be lost. Levels There were 665 levels in Dreamworld. All levels contained moon scale and moon struck which make unique concept for this world. Most levels were almost identical to the first 665 normal levels, with additional blockers. All timed levels were replaced by other level types, usually still being based on the Reality counterparts. The levels were usually harder than their counterparts, either having fewer moves or having more colours, for example level 31 had 5 colours as opposed to 3 in the Reality counterpart. Level 70 was also another much harder one, which had 20 moves instead of the original 50 and no helper striped candies. Level 68 was also very hard due to having 18 moves instead of 22 and 6 colours instead of 5. The shape of the board was sometimes redesigned as well. Some levels even have entirely different Dreamworld counterparts with designs unique to Dreamworld; examples of this were levels , , and . Even on levels which were identical in layout and moves, their two and three star target scores were higher. Examples were levels , , and . On the other hand, some hard Reality levels were easier in Dreamworld, even though there were fewer moves available. It mostly depends on moon struck. Release dates *1-65: 27 November 2013 (earliest date but it was delayed for some people) *66-95: 23 January 2014 *96-110: 6 February 2014 *111-125: 19 February 2014 *126-140: 26 February 2014 *141-170: 5 March 2014 *171-185: 19 March 2014 *186-200: 2 April 2014 *201-215: 14 April 2014 *216-245: 28 April 2014 *246-260: 14 May 2014 *261-290: 28 May 2014 *291-305: 11 June 2014 *306-320: 25 June 2014 (Moonstruck Booster available for everyone) *321-335: 9 July 2014 *336-350: 16 July 2014 *351-365: 30 July 2014 *366-380: 13 August 2014 *381-395: 27 August 2014 *396-410: 10 September 2014 *411-425: 24 September 2014 *426-440: 8 October 2014 *441-455: 22 October 2014 *456-470: 6 November 2014 *471-485: 19 November 2014 *486-500: 3 December 2014 *501-515: 18 December 2014 *516-530: 29 December 2014 *531-545: 14 January 2015 *546-560: 29 January 2015 *561-575: 11 February 2015 *576-590: 25 February 2015 *591-605: 11 March 2015 *606-620: 25 March 2015 *621-635: 8 April 2015 *636-650: 22 April 2015 *651-665: 6 May 2015 (final Dreamworld episode) Boosters were rewarded upon completion of all Dreamworld levels. Milestone levels *There were some levels which were milestone levels on some level types. **For the jelly levels, ***The 100th jelly level was level 218. ***The 200th jelly level was level 447. ***The 300th jelly level was level 652. **For the ingredients levels, ***The 100th ingredient drop was level 383. **For the candy order levels, ***The 100th order level was level 407. Trivia *Only the first 665 levels have a Dreamworld counterpart, while level 666 and beyond will not. *Dreamworld does not have any timed levels due to the moon struck system relating to the limited number of moves. They were replaced by 7 moves levels ( , , , , , , and ), 15 jelly levels ( , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and ), 6 ingredients levels ( , , , , , and ), and 10 candy order levels ( , , , , , , , , , and ). **In addition, two of the jelly levels had been replaced by candy order levels ( and , both misplaced levels based on a different Reality level), and one moves level being replaced with a jelly level ( ). **Five Dreamworld levels with timed Reality counterparts were not based on any Reality level; the designs were exclusive to Dreamworld. They were Level 204, 211, 283, 297, and 328. *Like in Reality, the map was divided into worlds by clouds (web version only). *The entire world was dedicated to level 500, though in a manner considerably dissimilar to Episode 15 which was dedicated to level 200. It was the main reason why the gap between the release of Meringue Moor and Ice Cream Caves was very long. *For unknown reasons, champion titles for Dreamworld were not present. *The map in all versions was a backward map of the first 40 episodes of Reality (39 on mobile). Exceptions were all the episodes in World 3, Candy Kaiju and all episodes of World 6 on Facebook which were identical to the Reality version. However, the Extraordinary Estate update caused the Dreamworld on mobile version to no longer be the backward map of Reality. **Some episodes have pathways that were completely different from their Reality counterparts on Facebook. They were Blooming Bakery, Funky Fortress, Bonkers Bakery, and Jiggly Gym. *Every level either had five or six candy colours due to the fact moon struck always had four colours. In a five colour level, one colour gets removed, whilst two get removed in a six colour level. *Some of the six-colour Reality levels have five colours in Dreamworld. They were levels , , 108, 121, , , 134, 139, , 159, , 237, 267, 283, , , , , , , , and . However, some of the five-colour Reality levels have six colours in Dreamworld. They were levels , , , 27, , , , 68, , , 198, , 358, , , , , , , , , , 459 on web version, 462, , , , , , , , , , , , and . **Levels , , , , and originally have six colours in their Reality counterpart before they were nerfed. **On the issue of six colours, while levels with four colours in their counterparts in Reality will have more colours in Dreamworld, most will only increase by one colour. However, there were some levels with two more colours than its counterpart in Reality. They were levels , 172, and . *Some of the Dreamworld levels have more moves than their Reality counterpart ( , , , , , , , , 65, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , 526 on web version, , 594 on web version, , , and ). **level 526 on mobile and level 594 on mobile have 35 moves just like their counterparts in Dreamworld. **Level 381 of the infamously difficult Fanciful Fort was once an erroneous copy of level 396, but with the release of Rambunctious Riffs, it was corrected. It was also an easy level. *If you go to the FAQ at king.com, it states that Dreamworld was unlocked once players pass level 35. However, the truth was that you will need to pass level 50 to unlock Dreamworld. This was subsequently fixed. *The game colour theme was purple instead of pink. *Many players believe that the game biases the boards to one colour. This was actually true, especially with colours on the moon scale. Say the scale was tilted toward green and you need oranges to balance the scale. The game will give you more greens in the form of a cascades, leading to an unfair loss. *Many Dreamworld levels were considered harder than their Reality counterpart and can be very frustrating. This was especially true for Candy Order levels and Ingredients levels. Examples include 189, 198, 237, , 297, , , , , , and . Conversely, Moves levels and Jelly levels can be much easier than their Reality counterparts. These include , , , , , , and . *Dozy Dawn was the last episode in the Dreamworld. It ends with Tiffi finally waking up. **The discussions of Dreamworld have dwindled down considerably since the release of Dozy Dawn. Dreamworld was also considerably inactive compared to Reality. **It was however unlikely that Dreamworld will be discontinued altogether. However, Dreamworld turned out to be discontinued on May 17, 2017. Gallery Web version= Dreamworld-Icon.png|Click on this button to enter Dreamworld Reality-Icon.PNG|Click on this button to return to Reality Moon struck booster fb.png|When Moonstruck booster is unlocked Odus sleeps (Reality).gif|Odus sleeps Odus wake up (Dreamworld).gif|Odus wakes up Odus on locked cloud.PNG|Next dream is locked! Odus sunset (Dreamworld).gif|Enter Dreamworld Odus dawn (Dreamworld).gif|Return Reality Lightstar (Dreamworld).gif|Light stars Locked Cloud - DW.gif|A locked cloud on Dreamworld Curtain.png|Curtain Odus when changing world (facebook).gif|Odus changing the world (web) Dreamworld description.png|Enter Dreamworld! World 1 Dreamworld.jpg|Dreamworld world 1 map World 8 Dreamworld.jpg|Dreamworld world 8 map, the last world |-| Mobile version= Condition for unlocking Dreamworld.png|Condition required to unlock Dreamworld Dreamworld unlocked.png|Dreamworld unlocked Odus mobile switch rl.png|Press to enter Dreamworld Odus mobile switch dw.png|Press to return to Reality R to DW mobile.gif|Animation when you click to enter Dreamworld |-| Splash screen= CCS splash 34.png|The condition of unlocking Dreamworld CCS splash 35.png|Effects of Tiffi's slumber CCS splash 36.png|Odus carrying Tiffi to Dreamworld CCS splash 37.png|The reason why the moon scale must not be tilted CCS splash 38.png|Going far in Reality will unlock more Dreamworld levels |-| Misc= 10151315 582216498542848 18876053 n.png|An artwork of Dreamworld The FAQ is lying.png|The king.com FAQ is lying. One actually needs to pass level 50 to unlock Dreamworld. This is the old version. Dreamworld error fixed.PNG|The new updated FAQ fixes this mistake |-| Icon= Dreamworldicon.png|Icon See also *Reality *List of Levels References Category:Elements Category:Dreamworld